Lehelj belém
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Első fejezet Zero/Yuuki-s, kicsit sötét hangulatú.  Eredetileg Kaname/Zero-s akart lenni, úgyhogy még nem adom fel XD


**Lehelj belém **( Kaname/Yuuki/Zero )

**A/N:** Első Vampire Knight-os fanfictionom, hát ez is megvótt. Folytatást tervezek, inkább Kaname és Zero viszonyáról szeretném hogy szóljon, de ez a fejezet Zero/Yuuki-sra sikeredett. Próbáltam úgy, hogy az is megértse, aki nem látta az animét, illetve olvasta a mangát  
**Warnings:**Spoilereket tartalmaz az anime első évadára, pontosabban a 3-4 epizó sötét hangulatú lett, de azt hiszem ez várható egy VK-s történettől.

* * *

_Első fejezet_

Új napra virradt a Cross Akadémiában, a diákok készülődtek a reggeli órákra, sokan még csak most ébredeztek, és sietve kapkodták magukra iskolai egyenruháikat. Majd a folyósokon lassan álmos, szakadozott hangok foszlányait lehetett hallani, és az osztálytermek megteltek fiúk és lányok reggeliző csoportjaival.

Közeledett az óra kezdete, páran elővették tankönyvüket, és szemükkel átpásztázták az előző lecke oldalait, érdeklődve olvastak, mások fejüket egyik kezükkel megtartva könyököltek az asztalon, és unottan lapozgatták a könyvet. Egy lány egyik táborhoz sem tartozott, ő csak bámult szemével a távolba, valahol a tábla egy pontjára, míg padtársa megbökte.-Yuuki, a tanár itt van.- mindannyian felálltak, és egy sötét hajú, szemüveges diák a hiányzókat jelentette.

-Már megint Kiryu-kun ellógja az órát, Yuuki utánamész?- kérdezte egy göndör hajú lány a szólítotthoz fordulva.

-Hogy? Yori-chan?

- Mi van veled, még alszol? Kiryu-kun hiányzik.- suttogta, mire Yuuki lehorgasztotta a fejét, és hogy csak barátnője hallja elmondta etika után mindenképp utánanéz.  
Yori aggódva szemlélte Yuuki arcát, aztán elfordult, és a tanárra tekintett, aki bőszen ecsetelt valami érdekes esetet.  
Yuuki tudta nem hagyja annyiban barátnője a dolgot, és később kifaggatja mi bántja. Azt is tudta nem fog mondani neki semmit, csak hogy minden rendben van, nem kell aggódnia.

A délelőtt elszaladt, ahogy Yuuki gondolatai is, már alig tudta elérni egy-egy gondolat fonalát, mert mire elkapta őket, rettegve a valóságtól újra eldobta.  
Vajon mit érezhet Zero? Miért nem tudok tenni valamit? Miért csak kérdésekbe ütközöm, és válaszokat senki nem ad? Kaname-senpaitól is félek, ő is csak kitér a kérdesektől, mintha tartana attól mit reagálok…  
Vörös havat látok álmomban, vörös hósipkát, és vérvörös szemeket. Vér borít be mindent, vér áztatja kezem, és vér ízét érzem a számban. Zero vérét.  
Olyan hogy áldott már nem létezik. Többet nem nézhetek őszinte, bűnbánó arccal szeretteimre. A megbocsájthatatlant elkövettem, aminek a következményébe is alig merek belegondolni.

Félek.

A sötétség egyre közelít, és közelít.

Zerohoz kell mennem.

Ahogy a csengő megszólalt , Yuuki kiviharzott a teremből, hátrahagyva Yorit, aki aggódva nézett utána.  
Yuuki barna hajzuhataga hullámzott, ahogy kifutott az épületből, és kiért az iskola kertjébe, ahol éjjelentbe járőrözni szokott. Lépteit lelassította, ahogy a fiú alakja után kutatott, általában itt találja, mikor ellóg egy-egy órát, és aztán a lány megdorgálja, prefektusi kötelezettségének eleget téve.

De ma nem feküdt a fák közti gyepen, nem kapta azon hogy lustán nézi az eget, vagy éppen alszik.  
Megállt, és tekintetét a fű vakító zöld színébe fúrta. Egyszerre túl világosnak érezte körülette a világot, bántotta a napfény sugaras ölelése, a sok élő növény, a békés környezet.  
Lelke nem lelt nyugalomra, inkább csak mégjobban aggódni kezdett.  
Majd elindult, lábai a fiúk hálóinak körlete felé vitték, ahol talán megtalálja Zerot. A boltív alatt átfutott, és beért az ismerős kőépületbe, ahol már párszor megfordult, tréfából, ahogy Zero is felmérgesítette néhányszor. Persze ezek az idők, már oly régnek tűnnek, azóta felnőttek, és egyre távolabb kerültek egymástól, mégha nem is kívánta egyikük se ezt.

Zero pár éve került Yuuki életébe, azon a borzalmas éjjel, mikor a szerencsétlenség megtörtént. Nevelt apja egyszer csak megjelent az ajtóban, egy 11 éves-forma kisfiúval, akinek arcán vércsíkok húzódtak, ruhája vérfoltokkal volt tele. Apja azt mondta:

-Rád bízom, Yuuki! Viseld gondját, a családját meggyilkolta egy gonosz vámpír, szügsége van rád.

Szügsége van rám…  
Ápolta őt, de a fiú néma maradt, csupán azt kiáltotta ne érjen hozzá. Nyakán egy átoksebet vett észre, bizonyára a vámpír tette vele.  
Yuuki átölelte, bízva abban örökös jelenléte enyhítheti a szenvedést, amit átélt, és egyszer megnyílik majd, hogy ketten maguk mögött hagyják a múltat.  
Arcán egy könnycsepp futott le.  
Mekkorát tévedett.  
Zero ajtajához ért, és elkezdte ütni.

-Zero! Zero! Nyisd ki, tudom hogy itt vagy.

Zero? - hallotta hogy bent van, tudta hogy ott van, az mégsem mozdult egy tapodtat sem.

Yuuki homlokát az ajtóhoz tapasztotta, és most már nyugodtabb hangon folytatta.

- Zero… kérlek ne taszíts el magadtól, hagyj segítsek…

Azt hitte tud segíteni, támasza tud lenni Zeronak, de csak még több fájdalmat okozott neki.

- Menj innen! – halotta Zero elutasító hangját a szobából.

A te érdekedben, ne foglalkozz velem.

-De hogy tehetnék így?- ütötte meg még egyszer ökleivel a faajtót, olyan erősen hogy felesebezte bőrét észrevétlenül.

-Tűnj innen!- ezúttal erőteljesebben kiáltott rá, Yuuki mozdulatlanná dermedt, és csak állt, bámulva az ajtóra, mintha tekintetével át tudna látni az anyagon. Elképzelte a bent lévő Zerot, próbálva megérteni a szavait, az érzéseit, de végül tanácstalanságban kötött ki, és halkan, ezt suttogta:

-Miért? Miért…

Zero az ajtóhoz támolygott, homlokát a hideg anyaghoz érintette, és elképzelte Yuukit, de a kis vér illata máris megbódította. Elképzelte Yuuki finom, kecses nyakát, újraérezte vérének ízét, és máris előtört belőle az állati ösztön. Vért!  
De még tudta kontrollálni magát, egy ideig, csak elnyomni a vadállatot magában, hogy többet ne kövesse el Yuukival azt a bűnt, amit azóta minden percben megbánt. Ő ajánlotta fel, és nem tudta elutasítani. Annyira kívánta őt. A vérére már régóta szomjazott, és mikor végre megkóstolhatta, azt hitte többet nem képes elengedni fogaival azt a szép nyakívet. A gyönyör lövellt testébe, érezte végigfolyni a meleg vért ereiben, ahogy megtelik újra erővel, és életet lehel testébe.  
Szíve zakatolt, és szemei vérvörössé váltak. Már nem tudja sokáig irányítani az érzéseit. Vére forrt, amit Yuukitól kapott, a lányra vágyott egész teste, hogy aztán soha ne ereszze el, és lelkét gyengén átszúrva az utolsó csepp vérét is magához vegye.

Menekülj Yuuki!

Menekülj.

Én már nem létezem, csak te légy, csak te maradj az aki voltál.

Megkönnyebülten hallotta Zero ahogy Yuuki léptei elhalványulnak. Lerogyott a padlóra, és szájára tette a kezét. Megnyúlt szemfogai így is látszódtak, egész teste izzadtságban fürdött, ahogy az ösztöne ellen harcolt.  
Nem tudta mennyi ideig feküdt így, de lassan megnyugodott, és kinyitotta szemét. A sötét szobában egy körvonalat vett ki, egy magas alakot. Bár nem látta tisztán, mégis tudta: vámpír nézi kiismerhetetlen, mámoros vigyorral az arcán.


End file.
